


Little Sister

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin - Freeform, Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: After being away in Paris since you graduated Hogwarts, everyone was happy to have you home. What you bring home with you has everyone in a state of panic. Will the Marauders be able to look past what happened in the past to accept your new future or will your happiness be at risk?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is she?”

Lily asked, standing on her tiptoes. She had been looking forward to this day for weeks. James and Sirius were laughing behind her. 

“Calm down, love. Y/n will be here when she gets here.” 

Lily spun around and shot her husband a scowl. 

“I haven’t seen my little sister since she graduated. Now leave me alone.” 

James and Sirius exchanged smirks. It was no secret to the two men that Lily had been a bit crazy since you agreed to take a job in Paris for The Order. Lily had hoped that you would come home after graduation and live with her, as planned. That, however, changed two days before graduation when you sent a letter saying that you were going to Paris for six months at the request of Dumbledore. 

“I sure hope Y/n shows up fast. I don’t think that Lily can handle another day without her little sister.” 

Sirius said with a smirk. He too was looking forward to seeing you. When you came to Hogwarts after Lily, you became a part of their group without any hesitation. 

James nodded. 

“All I heard last night was how excited Lily was to see Y/n. Not that I blame her of course. I miss Y/n and her goofy humor.”

Remus nodded from his place before gazing down at his watch. 

“Lils, her train should have been here 15 minutes ago. Did you tell her where to meet us?”

Lily nodded. 

“I told her by the muggle coffee shop at 2:15. Maybe she got sidetracked. You know Y/n. She sees something interesting and off she goes in left field. She gets distracted by butterflies." 

Sirius, meanwhile, was looking around the terminal. His eyes stopped on a young couple snogging like the world was going to end. Snorting he elbowed James in the side. James too started giggling. 

“10 galleons says they start going at it before they leave the terminal.” 

Sirius grinned. 

“I’ll take that bet.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“You two are so mature.” 

Sirius shot his best friend a scowl. 

“I know easy bets when I see them. These two are about to start undressing.” 

Lily finally stopped her frantic looking and turned upon hearing Sirius’ comment. 

“What are you two talking about?”

James motioned to the young couple. 

“Romeo and Juliet over here.” 

Lily’s mouth dropped recognizing that red hair and handbag. 

“Y/n?”

She squeaked. Both Sirius and James' mouths dropped as you spun around. Their bigger shock came when they realized who she was kissing. 

“Regulus…”

Sirius choked out. You didn’t seem to notice your poor family’s state of confusion and utter shock. 

“Lily!” 

She squealed her name before running over and throwing your arms around your sister before moving your way to James, Sirius, and Remus. None one said anything for a few moments as Regulus took his place by your side. 

It was Sirius who was able to speak first. 

“Um...is this some weird joke? Cuz...I don't get it.” 

Both Regulus and yourself glanced at each other and shook your heads at the same time. 

“We’re dating now.” 

You said with a smile. Remus’ hand was over his mouth as James opened his mouth a few times to speak but failed each time. 

“Well, I sure hope so because that would be some hell of a way to greet a stranger.” 

Sirius said. Lily was still scowling at Regulus. She was about two seconds away from smacking the boy. Lily knew exactly who and what Regulus was. Everyone knew who and what Regulus was. 

James finally got the sense of self to be able to speak. His attention was focused strictly on Regulus. If the little prick tried something, James was going to transfigure him into a parrot. 

“You do realize what she is and what is not, right?”

Regulus, who had been looking merely bored the whole time, finally smirked. 

“Yeah.” 

James blinked a few times. One more word from the little prick and Regulus Black was going to be asking for a cracker! 

“Since when do death eaters approve of dating muggle-borns? Something tells me that the dark lord wouldn’t sign off on this one.” 

Your smile had quickly begun to fade as you reached down for Regulus’ hand. Maybe you were crazy for thinking that your family would be happy that you finally found someone that you wanted to be with. 

Regulus gently squeezed your hand before casting a silencing charm around the lot of you. 

“He wouldn’t. It would be horrible but I really don’t care what he thinks.” 

Sirius had quit talking and was only staring at his younger brother. Regulus still looked like himself, minus the fact that he looked exhausted. His hair was a bit longer now but other than that he was still Regulus Black. 

“You’ve been a death eater for two years. What is wrong with you boy?”

Lily snapped. 

“Lily!”

You squealed her name. 

“Come on, Reggie, let's just go. They are never going to understand. I was foolish for even thinking so.” 

Regulus turned his attention back to you. 

“Tell them, love. It's alright. It's going to take a lot worse than this to hurt my feelings.” 

“He isn’t a death eater anymore.” 

Sirius frowned in confusion. 

“You can’t just quit.” 

“He’s a double agent, for Merlin’s sake. Regulus has been working for Dumbledore for over a year and a half. You can ask him if you don’t believe us.”

Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily still looked highly conflicted and distrusting of the young man by your side. 

“So when did this start?”

James asked motioning to your joined hands. Sirius nodded. 

“And when did you start snogging people in public? You're the control freak...that what you two were doing is my job.” 

Sirius said, still in total shock. Had this been a few years ago and the roles were reversed Regulus would have said something prudish to Sirius about being a man whore. Regulus meanwhile smirked. 

“People change.” 

He said, in an eerily calm voice that was unnerving Lily. James held up a hand before putting his hand on the bridge of his nose. You had always been as good as his little sister. Now that you were his sister-in-law he felt even more protective of you. 

“Back to my question. When did this...all of this...happen? Regulus, for the love of god, I do not want full details.”

“6 months ago, after graduation?” 

Lily stepped back, her mouth dropping, if further wider. 

“You mean to tell me that you two have been together all of this time and didn’t tell me?”

You were beginning to get annoyed. This was the reason that you didn’t tell them. If you had told Lily that you were dating Regulus Black, she would have shown up at your door and carried you home. 

“This is kind of why I didn’t tell you all. I mean look at how you are acting.” 

You were pleased when all of your friends started to look like children whose hands were caught in the cookie jar. Lily sighed. 

“I’m sorry. Can we talk...alone….over there?” 

You let go of Regulus’ hand and kissed his cheek. Ignoring the winces on Sirius, James, and Remus’ faces, you followed Lily to an empty bench. Your sister sat down and began to fan her blood-red face with her hand. 

“Are you happy? Is he treating you okay? If he doesn't just blink twice and James will blast him.” 

You gave your older sister a scowl. This was the Lily that you were expecting. You knew that she wouldn’t be thrilled. It would take some time to accept what you had with Regulus and you would have to be mindful of that. 

“I’m very happy, Lily. Regulus is very good to me. He doesn’t care about our blood status. Whether you want to believe it or not, he saw the light on how his family is. I’m in love with him.” 

Lily sighed. 

“I suppose that we should take you to the doctor to get some proper birth control. As much as I want to vomit, I’m sure that the two of you will be sleeping together.” 

Your own face went red. 

“Lily, I know how to get birth control and there are plenty of spells. We’re being careful.” 

Lily’s mouth dropped if possible. She had been living in a fairy tale land where she thought that you were still an innocent virgin. After all, you have no previous boyfriends that she knew of so why would she not think that? 

“You two have already slept together?”

She choked. You nodded. 

“Lily, what do you think we are doing? “ 

Lily needed to lie down ( _in a big pine box, her mind supplied_ ). 

“I didn’t expect that after watching the two of you kiss...I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Y/n, that isn’t you. What’s going on?” 

You reached over and took your older sister’s hand. 

“Lily, I’ve grown up. Things change. People change. I still need you though.” 

Lily quickly reached out and pulled you into a hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere!” 

(meanwhile) 

“Okay, they are hugging. That’s a good sign.”

James muttered. Sirius was still scratching his head trying to put everything together. Regulus had been relatively quiet but finally was getting annoyed with the expression on his older brother’s face. 

“What?”

Sirius pressed his lips together before looking up. 

“Does mum, dad, and the rest of the cult know about this? Because if they don’t, I want to bring a bowl of popcorn and watch when you tell them.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. There it was. The question that he knew Sirius would ask. Their family was still a sensitive topic for Regulus. He had spent all of his life being “the good son.” Old habits were hard to break. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to them for a long time.” 

Sirius was even more surprised. 

“So you're telling me that you don’t talk to mum and dad anymore?” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Congratulations. You figured it out.” 

Sirius was in amazement. He never thought that he would live to see the day where Regulus turned against the Black family ideals. 

James, meanwhile, narrowed his attention on Regulus. 

“I’m giving you one friendly warning. If you hurt Y/n in any way...I don’t care if you accidentally pull a hair out of her head...you have to answer to us.” 

Regulus smirked at James, making the other man want to start swinging his fists. James had to fight the urge to call Regulus a cocky little shit. 

“Sure, James. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Regulus said, snidely as you came back to his side. Lily still didn’t look thrilled as she wrapped her arm through James. 

“We better get going. There is an Order meeting in less than half an hour.” 

Regulus had to fight the urge to be too cocky. 

“Wonderful, you can talk to Dumbledore and find out that I am telling you lot the truth and am not out to steal your sister’s honor.” 

Lily found herself blushing as she again thought about you naked in Regulus’ arms. 

“Yeah...we can all have a nice chat.” 

She managed to say before turning and tugging James with her. You, meanwhile, turned back to Regulus. He and Sirius were scowling at each other until Sirius turned and went after James and Lily. 

“Do we really have to live with them?”

Regulus questioned. You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips. Regulus internally was muttering about the things that he did to make you happy. 

“Not for long. You promised to be nice.”

Regulus groaned. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, you totally had him whipped. Fighting it was no use. 

“Fine.” 

He said with a small smile. It wasn’t until Sirius turned around and yelled, 

“Hey Romeo and Juliet, let's go.” 

Both Regulus and yourself gave Sirius a matching scowl as he turned back to Remus. 

“That was a bad thing to see!”

Remus only nodded. 

“Come on, we can go to the meeting then you can keep me up all night with your ranting.”


	2. Chapter 2

No one said much on the way back to Lily and James’. You honestly weren’t surprised by everyone’s silence. The only one who would periodically say something was Sirius, who was still coming to grasps with everything that he had just witnessed. 

“So you two really are dating? Like you're not screwing with us?”

Regulus’ eyes rolled over to you as if silently begging you to deal with his brother because he just didn’t have the will power. 

“Yes, Sirius. This is not a joke.” 

You replied, calmly. 

“Hmm...well...that’s nice.” 

Sirius muttered before leaning over to Remus and muttering about the two of you holding hands. Remus shook his head and offered you a silent apology. 

Arriving at your sister's, you knew things were about to become even more interesting when the rest of your friends realized just who your boyfriend is. You met Regulus’ gaze before stepping inside. 

“Sorry in advance.” 

Regulus grinned. It was going to take a lot of more than worried looks and Sirius asking dumb questions to scare him off. Regulus didn’t give two shits what Lily, James, or anyone else had to say. He was in love with you and that was that. 

“I find all of this amusing. They are all so scared of me I could say boo and they would die of heart attacks. Maybe I should kiss you again and really rock their worlds.” 

You wrapped your hand around his. 

“Reggie.” 

It took all that Regulus had not to pull you back into another long kiss. Had it been anyone but you that called him Reggie would have been hexed. 

The moment that you walked into the dining room you were yanked away from Regulus before being crushed between Marlene and Dorcas.

“Y/n! Sweetheart!” 

Both women squealed as they continued to hug you. 

“Marlene...Dorcas...I’m dying.” 

You gasped. Both women let you go but continued to fawn over you. 

“We have missed you!” 

Dorcas said cheerfully as Marlene fixed your now messy hair. 

“You look lovely! Have a good time in Paris?” 

Marlene chimed in. 

“Yes, I did. It's good to see you both too. I’ve missed you.” 

Dorcas’ happy smile faded the moment that she saw Regulus. Marlene followed her friend’s lead and stepped back. Both women had their run-ins with Regulus and were lucky to getaway. 

You quickly went back to his side and shield his body with your own. Regulus’ arm wrapped around your waist. 

“Merlin.” 

Dorcas muttered as Marlene frowned harder. 

“You! What are you doing here?”

Dorcas had her hand on her wand ready to attack. 

“I think you have come to the wrong meeting, Black.” 

“He’s with me.”

You said, calmly. Both Marlene and Dorcas’ shocked expressions didn’t ease. Just what did you mean by that? Dorcas looked to Lily for some kind of confirmation that she was hearing the right thing. When Lily nodded both women seemed if possible even more baffled. What was their bright shining Y/n doing with a dark wizard like Regulus Black? The better question was how did James and Lily allow it? 

You finally spoke before their thoughts became too carried away. 

“Regulus has been spraying for Dumbledore for over a year and a half.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

Marlene snapped. She knew what was on Regulus’ left inner arm and swore his allegiance to another master. 

“It's true, Ms. Mckinnon.” 

The four of you turned to face Dumbledore who had walked in with a smile on his face. 

“Mr. Black and Ms. Evans, so wonderful to see you both. The two of you make a lovely couple.” 

Both Marlene and Dorcas backed off upon hearing Dumbledore’s compliment. It didn't take you knowing both women since childhood to know that they didn’t like this. 

Dumbledore sat down before speaking again. 

“Mr. Black has been working for me privately for some time and great personal risk. He is the reason that we have received a lot of the information that we have obtained. I ask that you trust him as I have.” 

Every member of the Order was looking between themselves nervously. Your eyes were flicking around the faces of each of your friends. There was no way that you could convince them with words alone that your lover was good. Everyone had too many negative run-ins with Regulus to simply forgive him of any wrongdoings. Had the situation been different and someone else in the room was with Regulus...would you be this way? Most likely. 

What your friends didn’t see was the man that you had fallen in love with. They didn’t see how the shy boy that stole your heart. No one saw all of the little things that Regulus did to make you happy. Only you had knowledge of the midnight swims at the beach, romantic dinner or having your room filled with all of the flowers that you loved. Your eye flickered to Lily who was still scowling in anger. Lily had no knowledge of how protective Regulus was over you. 

You turned your attention back to your boyfriend whose attention was focused on Dumbledore. At that moment, you wanted nothing more than to stroke your finger down his chiseled jawline. You decided against it. The last thing that you wanted was to earn the scowls of your friends and Regulus himself. He didn’t want physical affection or you fussing over him when it came to “Order” business. 

It had taken you quite some time to mold Regulus until the perfect lump of clay that you had turned him into. In the beginning, he was resistant and almost petrified when it came to physical contact. When he realized how nice it was to have a gentle hand waiting for his, you began to truly realize how touch starved Regulus really was. 

“Regulus, I ask that you find all of the information that you can on Evan Rosier.” 

Your head snapped up when Dumbledore spoke. 

“I can tell you exactly where Rosier is, sir. He hides with his parents at the Rosier country cottage. Evan is a lot of things. A coward is of them. He’ll put up a fight but he will hide until he’s put in a corner. He only comes out when Voldermort wants something.” 

Regulus ignored how everyone slightly clenched upon him saying Voldermort’s name. Dumbledore only nodded. 

“When are you to meet with the other death eaters again?” 

Regulus took a sip of the water that you had put in front of him. He didn’t meet your gaze. Regulus hadn’t gotten around to telling you about the meeting with Voldermort. You almost panicked anytime that he went out with his “former” friends. He hated seeing that worried look in your eyes the moment that he stepped outside. 

“Tomorrow night.” 

Regulus replied, slipping his hand onto your thigh. 

Lily, meanwhile, finally stopped scowling the moment that she saw the fear on your face. The annoyance that she was feeling suddenly vanished. Now she felt ashamed of her own behavior. The expression on your face was enough to show her that you actually cared for Regulus. Did this mean that she trusted the boy? No. Regulus would have to prove himself in her eyes. You, however, just proved everything to her. Regulus was making good steps by calling his former best friend a coward.

When the meeting was over, you stood in the kitchen helping Lily with dinner. You hadn’t said much since Regulus mentioned the death eater meeting. Lily put the salad bowl that she was holding down. 

“You really care about him don’t you?”

You nodded. 

“Yes, Lily. I do.” 

Lily wrapped her arms around you in a tight hug. 

“I don’t think that I tell you enough how proud of you I am.” 

You automatically felt better. One of Lily’s big hugs was enough to squeeze the depression out of anyone. 

“Less than two hours ago you were about to pass out when you found out that I was sleeping with him. Now you're proud of me?” 

You tried not to smirk at the expression on Lily’s face. She blushed furiously before looking down. 

“I am not talking about that! I didn’t think about how hard it has to be for you to watch him go around those people.” 

Your smile faded. 

“It's one of the hardest things. I worry until he’s back home.” 

Lily was quiet for a few moments before looking back up. 

“Oh, I talked to Petunia yesterday.”

You frowned. The last thing that you really wanted to think about was your eldest sister. You hadn’t even spoken to Petunia in months.

“What did she want?” 

Lily had gone back to tossing the salad. 

“She wants to see us. Well, she wants to see you. They will be joining us for dinner..” 

Lily laughed at the disgusted expression on your face that mirrored the same as James. He had come into the room to get a drink and was shaking his head. 

“No. You didn’t tell me about that. Why do those people want to see us? The last time was a disaster.” 

Lily gave her husband a disapproving expression. 

“Yes, it was but she hasn’t seen Y/n in a very long time. Maybe she wants to see her little sister too?”

James winced before realizing that Regulus was behind him. 

“Oh, you are going to love Petunia and Vernon. They are the kind of muggles that people like you hate.” 

“People like me?”

Regulus said. James nodded. 

“I will gladly deal with them so I can see what you will do. You know what, I’ll pay you to scare them.” 

Regulus joined you at the table. His intentions were to try to ease your anxiety but James’ comment got the better of him. Regulus knew that your sister was a muggle and that the two of you had no relationship. You talked nonstop of your love for Lily. The only time that Regulus heard you mention Petunia was in bad memories. That was the extent of Regulus’ knowledge of Petunia. 

“Why would I want to scare them?”

James winked. 

“I’ll let you figure that one out. Sirius and Remus are going out to do whatever they do.” 

James turned back to Regulus, who was frowning. 

“Yeah, it's what we both thought for years. Lils, do I need to go put on a tie or something? I was thinking of greeting them naked and we’ll never see Vernon or Petunia again.” 

You were half tempted to tell James that was exactly what he needed to do. The last time that you saw Petunia, her boorish husband called you a _weird little girl_ and you had not forgotten it. 

Lily sighed. 

“James, please. Y/n why don’t you go get changed too? I have your room ready.” 

James grinned. 

“Sorry, Regulus but it's girly.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes as you tugged him to the stairs before he could snap back at James. 

Walking into your bedroom, you couldn’t help agreeing with James. It was girly and Lily clearly put some time into it. 

“Should I be concerned about your sister and husband coming?”

Regulus’ voice pulled you from your thoughts. You turned to your boyfriend as he unbuttoned the black button-down that he had on. His grey eyes were on you as you bit your lip. 

“Just be open-minded and please don’t hex them.” 

“No promises. You know, we are finally alone.” 

You quickly threw down the clean dress that you were holding to wrap your arms around Regulus’ shoulders. 

“Finally.”

The two of you were kissing before another word could be uttered. You quickly pushed his button-down off of his shoulders and went for his belt buckle. 

“Do we have enough time?” 

You started tugging at his belt frantically. Regulus chuckled and gently pushed you back on the bed. You quickly pulled your skirt up. 

“Yes, we have enough time.” 

You gasped as Regulus pushed in. He lifted your leg around his waist to push in deeper. 

“I’m selfish.” 

He grunted, closing his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

You asked. Regulus stopped his fast pace to look down at you. His left hand stroked over your cheek.

“I’m selfish because I was thinking of how we can’t just sneak off for a quickie whenever we want. We have multiple sets of eyes on us all the time.” 

You pulled Regulus down for a kiss. He was definitely right! It was going to be hard to do anything without everyone watching. That was the great thing about Paris. The two of you could walk around your shared flat with no clothes on and do things on any surface. Here that behavior would land the both of you in some serious trouble. 

“We need to get our own place.” 

“And quick. Now back to what we were doing…”

Regulus added before there was a knock at the door. 

“Y/n, Petunia is here.” 

Lily’s voice came from the other side of the door. Regulus quickly got off of you and pulled his pants back up as you went in search of the dress that had been tossed on the floor.

“Okay, we’ll be right down.”

You said before quickly redressing. 

“That is my point.” 

Regulus said, quietly. He buttoned his shirt back up and started searching for the tie that had been thrown on the floor. 

“We better go face them.” 

When you walked into the dining room, James and Lily were sitting at the table across from Petunia and Vernon. James was the first to look up. He grinned and how both Regulus and yourself were dressed in all black. It took all James had not to ask if the two of you would be attending a funeral after dinner or you had both gone emo together. 

You tried to smile politely as Petunia looked up. 

“Y/n.” 

“Hello, Petunia...Vernon.” 

The man at your sister’s side nodded curtly. He was “too good” to say hello. You assumed that he was expecting you to say something clever or weird. 

Petunia stood up to hug you but stopped. Her eyes had fallen to the young man at your side. Petunia was unaware that you were seeing anyone. The two of you didn’t speak often but Petunia figured that you would have invited her if you married. She was thankful that at least you looked decent. 

The boy, however, didn’t look the least bit friendly. He was good looking...extremely good looking. Petunia wouldn’t admit it but he was the type of boy that she could sit and fantasize about for hours.

“How are you?”

Petunia finally asked. Regulus’ hand had slid to the small of your back and gently moved you forward. 

“Fine. This is my boyfriend, Regulus.” 

Petunia nodded, politely as Regulus pulled your chair out for you. 

“Pleasure.”

She said. Regulus caught James’ eye as he sat down. The other man grinned as it saying “welcome to the shit show.” 

The next half an hour had to be the most boring of Regulus’ life. Vernon was going on and on about his job in some muggle office. He purposely ignored James and Lily. Instead, he seemed to be keeping his attention on you and it was beginning to annoy Regulus. He didn’t like the way the man was watching you as if you were something to eat. Regulus was no fool. Vernon found you attractive (and he was shit out of luck). 

After rolling his eyes for the fifteenth time, Regulus finally met Vernon’s gaze. The man was glaring at Regulus as if he had personally offended him. Regulus gave him the biggest resting bitch face possible. 

“So...are you _funny_ like these three?” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me. Funny?” 

Vernon nodded. 

“Meddling in that magic business.” 

From his peripheral vision, Regulus could see you looking at him warily. He patted your hand under the table before clenching his fists. 

“I am a wizard, yes. I have heard from **my** Y/n that you are some thin-lipped little muggle.” 

Your mouth dropped as the venom oozed out of Regulus’ mouth. Glancing around for a way to change the subject quickly, your attention went to Remus and Sirius who were watching from the doorway. You silently pleaded with Sirius to be ready to haul his brother off in a few short seconds if need be. James definitely wasn’t going to do it. 

“You people have some weird words.” 

Vernon snapped. Regulus frowned. 

“You people? That is how you talk to us? You owe us respect. I could hurt you so badly but your puny little mind won’t grasp that. Now, I suggest you watch how you speak to Y/n and any individual in this room.” 

Vernon was beginning to change to his “pissed off purple” shade. The last thing that he expected or was about to tolerate was some bratty kid with a smart mouth. 

“I would shut up if I were you.” 

Regulus blinked a few times. 

“Rest assured when I climb across this table and smack the shit out of you I will be confident in my decision that you deserved it. If I don’t want to smack the shit out of you I can do a lot of other things. I know a lot of dark magic that could really…”

“Reggie, that’s enough.” 

You said, calmly. Regulus stopped talking but kept a confident smirk on his face as he stared Vernon down. James was silently laughing so hard that he tipped his water over. He made a mental note to tell Regulus later that he was glad that he turned up after all. 

“That was a lovely casserole.” 

Petunia said, hoping to change the subject. You nodded. 

“Yes, Lily is a wonderful cook.” 

Regulus leaned back in his chair as his dark mark started burning. He tried to fight back the groan as the burning became worse. Regulus turned his attention to you before looking down at his left arm to silently alert you as to what was happening. 

Your face turned white as Regulus winced again.

“We’ll be right back.” 

You said politely before getting up and following Regulus out of the room. 

“I thought that you said it was tomorrow.” 

You squeaked. Regulus quickly ran upstairs for his black robe. He looked at you sympathetically. 

“It was. Y/n, everything will be fine. I’ll be careful.” 

You pulled him into a tight hug. This had happened many times before but it never got easier. Watching him go back to those people would always scare you. 

“Just come home safe to me.” 

Regulus kissed your forehead. 

“I’ll be home in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were staring at the place where Regulus stood. Some time must have passed since you exited the dining room. 

“Y/n? Is everything okay?”

You jumped the moment that Sirius’ hand touched your back. 

“Regulus...had to….”

Sirius nodded. 

“I know. I heard. Why don’t you come back inside? Standing outside in the garden all night doesn’t sound too appealing.” 

Sirius had to physically help you move away from the door with a smirk on his face. 

“Can we talk? We really haven’t had a chance to.” 

You sat down as Sirius sat a glass of wine down in front of you before plopping down on the other side of the kitchen table. 

“I’m really sorry about how I was reacting to your relationship with Regulus. I see now how much the two of you really care about each other. It isn’t every day that Regulus threatens to climb across a table and smack the shit out of someone.” 

Sirius was thrilled when you smiled. 

“No, it isn’t. I love him, Sirius.”

“I got that drift when I found you standing outside waiting for him. Look, I’m glad the two of you are happy. I know Regulus and I aren’t close. We haven't been for a long time but I want to see him happy with someone who actually loves him. It's something neither of us had as children.” 

Your mind went back to when Regulus first asked you to be his girlfriend. He didn’t like being touched in those days. The poor boy actually flinched a few times when you touched him. Clearly too many unkind hands had come his way in Regulus’ short time on the planet. It broke your heart realizing how touch starved your lover was. 

Sirius reached out and took your hand in his. 

“You deserve to be happy too. As someone who knows you very well...I see that you're happy. This would be where I would tell you not to worry about him but we both know that isn’t going to happen.” 

Both of you laughed at that. It was true. Sirius telling you not to worry worked as well as stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed. 

“You’re right there.” 

“So do I get to be an uncle anytime soon?”

Sirius asked, fighting the urge to die from laughter at the expression on your face. 

“Sirius, no. That is the last thing that Reggie and I need. I’m going to turn this around. Why don’t you and Remus go adopt a kid? I want to be an aunt.” 

It was your turn to laugh at the expression on Sirius’ face. 

“No. I am more of spoiling the kid and sending them home to mummy and daddy type. Regulus and yourself are more the mommy and daddy type.” 

You shook your head. 

“You’ll have to wait a while.” 

You stood up to get another glass of wine. This conversation definitely warranted it. 

“I am already throwing this out there...no ponies.” 

Sirius stood up and stomped his foot.

“Damn. Well, I am off to break Remus’ heart with that information. If you need me, you’ll know where to find me.” 

The next morning you were awoken by a soft kiss on the cheek. Your eyes fluttered open as you realized that you had fallen asleep on Lily’s sofa. Regulus was kneeling in front of you with a small smile on his face. 

“Reggie.”

You said his name softly before sliding off the couch and onto his lap. 

“You fell asleep waiting for me again.” 

You nuzzled your face against his before quickly checking him for any injuries. 

“Are you okay? I was…”

“Worried.”

Regulus completed your sentence with a smile. He wasn’t about to tell you what he actually did the night before. You didn’t need to know that he watched Lucius Malfoy torture some muggle into insanity. Regulus had decided a long time ago to keep you “in the dark” when it came to his death eater activities. The less that you had to know about him getting his hands dirty the better.

“Here I am. All in one piece and right here with you now.” 

The two of you shared a passionate kiss before Regulus pulled away.

“So...I was downtown last night and there is this gorgeous little flat that reminded me of the one we had in Paris. I know that you wanted to stay with your sister a bit but I think we need a place of our own. If you want, we can go look at it a bit later this morning?” 

You twirled your finger in one of his curls. 

“It would be nice having a place of our own.”

Regulus nodded. 

“A place that’s ours. We don’t have to worry or step around others. It’s also not far from here. When I’m away you can come to stay with James and Lily. I would feel better about that myself.”

The worry in Regulus’ eyes was clearly visible now. 

“Are things about to get bad, Reggie? Don’t hide stuff from me, please. You know that I don’t like that.”

Regulus groaned. 

“I know you don’t. Things haven’t changed but they haven’t gotten any better. I’m still a spy but my priority is keeping you safe too. That’s why I wanted to ask you to marry me?”

Your mouth dropped. This was the last thing that you expected! Sure, you knew people who were running off and getting married like crazy at the moment. Most people were so worried about the war that getting married seemed like the best thing to do. You, however, didn’t expect this from Regulus. He was so sensible. A quick marriage to go with your relationship seemed so unlike the boy in front of you. 

Maybe there was a part of you that really didn’t expect Regulus to want to stay with you forever. There was a negative side of your brain (that no one but Lily) really knew about. It was telling you that Regulus would get bored with you eventually. If he was to ever get close to his family you would be just another mudblood and become an afterthought to the boy that you loved so much. 

Regulus seemed to pick up on your negative thoughts. 

“Talk to me, love.” 

You didn’t move from your place on his lap. Instead, you averted your eyes down Regulus’ chest to his belt. Regulus gently tilted your face back to his with his index and middle finger. 

“Regulus...your family...if they come into the picture…”

“Fuck my family. I don’t have anything to do with them anymore; you know that.” 

You shook your head. 

“Reggie, I’m a…”

“Don’t say it!” 

He snapped. Regulus quickly pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I want to marry you because I love you. This blood status mess is insanity. I don’t care if I’m a pureblood or that you’re muggle-born, You’re the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Y/n, you saved me. You’re the first person to really love me the way that I needed…”

“Reggie.” 

You sighed his name as he slipped the diamond on your finger. 

“Just say yes. Please say yes.” 

He whispered. 

“We can both be happy...just like we are now. I don’t care if we are only 18. None of it matters to me.” 

“What if you tire of me?” 

Regulus smiled. 

“I think that we both know that isn’t going to happen. So, what do you say?” 

“Yes.” 

Regulus quickly pulled you into a kiss. There wasn’t much that made him this happy but for the first time in a long time, Regulus was happy with everything in his life. 

You leaned back with a smile. 

“Just so you know, your brother has already made it known that he wants to be an uncle.” 

Regulus winced at that one. 

“Oh, Merlin, you have got to be kidding me.” 

You shook your head. 

“No. I already told him no ponies.” 

Regulus gently lifted you onto the couch so he could stand up. 

“He has his saddle on a little tight if he thinks that we are going to be having kids that quickly. I don’t even know anything about babies.” 

You smirked at Regulus’ suddenly flustered attitude. 

“I don’t either.” 

Regulus stopped. 

“Wait, tell him to go play with Lily and James’ kid. We are more cat people.” 

You stood as Regulus smiled again. He was already thinking about it. Regulus reached out and pulled you to him from behind. His hand stroked down your stomach. 

“However, the thought of watching you carry my child and knowing that I put it there is nice.” 

“We don’t have to rush.” 

You said, softly. Regulus didn’t reply as the “smart” side of his brain silenced the “male pride” part. Having a child right now was too risky. How could he even think about making a baby when Voldemort could kill him at any time. What if Voldemort killed you or the child when he found out that Regulus was marrying a muggle-born? Regulus would go mad with grief. 

James and Lily clearly didn’t care. They seemed happy with their little boy. When you mentioned your nephew’s birth, Regulus immediately thought that both of the Potter’s were mad for even thinking about having a child in these crazy times. At that point, Regulus also thought that getting married was crazy too and look at the situation he was in now. 

Regulus’ mind went to the other aspect of having a child...his family. Both his mother and father would be ecstatic to finally have an heir but be horrified upon realizing their grandchild wasn’t a perfect pureblood. His mother would probably keel over and die. As far as his father, Regulus had a horrible feeling that his father would handle things in a horrible way. Regulus had to swallow back the fear or Orion trying to kill you or Regulus himself. Orion would have no issues with killing you. To him, you would be some filthy muggle that stole his perfect innocent son. It didn’t matter how wonderful you actually were. Orion wouldn’t care if you were the first woman that actually made Regulus happy. His son’s happiness was the last thing on Orion Black’s list. 

“Yes, we don’t.” 

Later that morning, you went with Regulus to look at the flat that wasn’t far from Lily. You could see why Regulus was so excited about the place. It reminded you a lot of your flat in Paris. 

“What do you think?”

Regulus asked with a genuine smile you walked down the street. His arm was around your waist as pulled you closer. The air was cold and Regulus wanted to keep you safe from the chill in the air. 

“I really like it. I think it would be good for us. We have a second bedroom if we have guests.” 

“Or a nursery.” 

Regulus added. You smiled up at him. 

“I see what’s on your mind.” 

“Yes, maybe it is. Maybe I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you mentioned Sirius wanting to be an uncle. I know it's a stupid idea but being prepared isn’t a bad idea.” 

(meanwhile) 

Walburga and Orion Black stepped out of the small cafe that they visited once a week. It was Walburga that saw Regulus first. The woman’s mouth dropped the moment that she saw her pride and joy a few feet away. His arm was wrapped around a redheaded girl that was nestled as close as she could get to him. 

“Orion, look.” 

Walburga’s hand tightened on her husband’s arm as he looked up. The two had been nearly sick with worry when it came to Regulus. After their son moved to Paris, against their wishes, he seemed to drop off the earth. There had been a few formal letters but nothing explaining what he was doing or when he intended on coming home. 

Orion’s eyes had narrowed on you as well. He had expected that his son would write home when he found a suitable lover. Orion noted that you were pretty and well dressed. 

Walburga started tugging on her husband. 

“Let’s go before Regulus gets away! I need my son.” 

Regulus was talking to you quietly about plans for moving into the house as well as planning the wedding. He didn’t care if it was some big affair or something small. If his mother had anything to do with it, the whole damn thing would be a circus that Regulus would want no part of. 

“Hello, Regulus.” 

He froze, hearing that voice. Regulus didn’t turn for a moment as his hand tightened on you. 

_“Lovely, I have summoned the devil.”_


	4. Chapter 4

_“Lovely, I have summoned the devil.”_

Regulus didn’t move to face his parents for a moment. This was the “meeting” that he was dreading from the moment that he had asked you to be his girlfriend. Regulus had tried to put together all outcomes of this meeting and none of them were good. 

As quickly as possible, Regulus yanked your body against his. If his parents loved him at all, they wouldn’t try to harm you being this close to him. Regulus met your worried gaze and tried to offer a silent “everything will be okay” before turning to face Orion and Walburga. 

“Mother, father...hello.” 

Regulus said, his tone extremely formal and uptight. Walburga’s eyes were locked on you. She didn’t like the way that the little redhead clung to her son. Walburga didn’t take into account (or rather she chose not to) realize that it was Regulus that was holding you protectively. 

Orion’s vision hyper-focused on his son. For the moment, he didn’t care about you. 

“We were expecting you to come home.”

Orion commented. 

“I had a job to do.”

Orion finally looked at you. You were pretty. Orion had to give you that but were you “good enough” for his only son?

“I don’t think gaining a lover is something that the dark lord would require.” 

Orion said with a sneer. 

“Who is?”

“My fiance.” 

Regulus replied. His hand was digging into your back almost painfully. You didn’t have to look at Regulus’ face to know that he was on guard. This was the Regulus that you first met. The shy quiet boy who watched everything. 

“Does she have a name?”

Walburga questioned. She was beginning to grow suspicious of her youngest son’s behavior. Maybe it was the fact that she felt abandoned by Regulus. Before he went off and fell in love, Regulus would have come home to his parents as a good boy should. Walburga and Orion wouldn’t have been left wondering if their heir was actually alive or not.

“Y/n.” 

Regulus said quickly. He gave you a look that told you to let him do the talking. 

“And does she have a last name?” 

Walburga questioned. Regulus knew that he was fucked now. 

“Evans.” 

Both Orion and Walburga knew that wasn’t one of the names of any Sacred 28 that they so lovingly cherished. Orion’s scowl was beginning to turn to fury. 

“What is your blood status?”

He snapped in your direction. Regulus pulled you closer. Your face was crushed against his chest. From your place, you could hear Regulus’ heart pounding. 

“Evans? Didn’t Sirius have a friend with the name of Evan and she was a….”

Walburga didn’t even have to finish her thought as the realization of your status struck her. Her mouth dropped. Her precious boy was being polluted by the one thing that she hated the most. 

“Mudblood.” 

She hissed. Regulus reached down for his wand before shoving you behind him. Would he have to hurt his parents to keep the love of his life safe? It was beginning to look that way with each passing second. 

“Don’t you call her that!” 

Regulus hissed. Orion, finally recovered enough, to begin to speak again. 

“Regulus Arcturus Black, what are you thinking? Get away from her! You were raised differently.” 

“What has this whore done to you?”

Walburga added. Regulus was seething. 

“You know nothing about her.” 

“I know that some filthy mudblood is touching my son and I will not stand for it. Our family is practically…”

Regulus held a hand up.

“Royalty...I know. I have heard this garbage my whole life. I’m not giving up my fiance. She will be my wife soon whether the two of you like it or not. Maybe if you would get to know her, instead of judging her for something that isn’t controllable, you could see just how beautiful her magic is.” 

“She’s bewitched you.”

Walburga said incredulously. Regulus laughed. 

“She loves me. Y/n is the first person that has been able to do that. I’ll choose her every time over our crazy family.” 

“Take that back!” 

Walburga said in almost a growl. She was ready to hex her son into submission if she had to. Killing you wouldn’t matter any to her. There would be one less muggle-born in the world that was trying to improve their status by marrying up. 

“I will not. Sirius was right. I have spent all of these years trying to avoid it but he was right. Our family is nothing but a bunch of closed-minded monsters who know nothing of the world. I suggest that you learn to accept Y/n because you will never see me again until you do.” 

As soon as those words left Regulus’ lips, Orion had his wand out ready to use the cruciatus curse. Regulus turned and pulled you back into his arms to apparate as quickly as possible. 

The next thing that you knew you were slammed into a hard surface. The air was knocked from your lungs as Regulus landed on top of you. You looked up to see Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius looking down at the two of you a little surprised. Sirius sat his drink down, thinking that something kinky was going on. 

“You two have sex. I get it. That doesn’t mean that I want to watch.” 

Regulus quickly got off of you and helped you back to your feet. He clearly did not down that escape very well. You gave Sirius a displeased scowl as James also put down his drink. There went his appetite. It was Lily that noticed the disturbed expressions on your faces. 

“What’s wrong?”

She asked gently. Regulus turned and walked from the room without another word. He left you looking at him forlornly. 

“Y/n, what’s happened?”

Remus’ voice was gentle as he gave Sirius a displeased scowl. You turned back to your friends. Your attention was on Sirius. He was the one person that would understand. 

“Your parents know. They know about Regulus and me. They know everything.” 

Sirius stood up. 

“Did they hurt you?”

You shook your head. 

“You should go check on your brother.” 

Sirius didn’t wait for any further instruction before going in the direction that Regulus had stalked off in. 

Regulus stood in the back garden staring out into the dark when Sirius stepped out. He didn’t acknowledge his older brother’s company. It was going to be Sirius that would have to make the first move. 

“I would ask if you were okay but I think that I know the answer to that.”

Regulus’ eyes were furious. 

“Y/n told you.”

Sirius nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, she did. She’s worried about you. What happened?” 

“They called her a mudblood.”

Sirius rolled his eyes now. 

“Reg, what did you expect? I mean, honestly, what did you expect? There is no version of this where mum or dad would lovingly accept Y/n as your wife. They don’t care how stunningly beautiful she is or how sweet she is. She is not worthy of us, in their mind, and she never will be. Their opinions don’t matter though. Are you willing to give her up to appease them?”

Regulus’ attention finally went to his brother. 

“No!” 

Sirius was pleased. He didn’t doubt Regulus’ devotion to you.

“Then we need to take an oath right now that we will never talk to them again. On that subject, welcome to the club.” 

“What club?”

Regulus questioned. Sirius grinned. 

“The _kicked out of the Black family_ club. We are officially at 4 members now. You, Andromeda, Uncle Alphard, and me.” 

Sirius was thrilled when Regulus actually smiled. 

“I never thought that I would be part of this club.” 

Regulus said, lightly. Sirius shrugged. 

“It's not so bad. We don’t make people uncomfortable with pureblood parties, sacrifice chickens to Satan, or be miserable gits.” 

“Sacrifice chickens to Satan?”

Regulus questioned as Sirius waved him off. 

“Just go with me.” 

Regulus smirked. He could freely admit it that he had missed Sirius now. For years, he wouldn’t even let himself think of how much he had missed his older brother. Regulus has to keep up appearances with his mother and father. Now he could admit how miserable he felt the night that Sirius left home. 

“Sirius, I never apologized for the way that I talked to you the night you left. You were right to leave and I should have gone with you.” 

Sirius stood motionless for a moment before grabbing Regulus into a painfully tight hug. He didn’t care that Regulus’ face was smashed halfway into his shoulder. 

“You’re here now. You can make it up to me by letting me buy a pony whenever Y/n and yourself decide to have a…”

“We are not getting a pony.”

Regulus snapped as he pulled himself away from Sirius. 

“Can Y/n and I get married first? Sheesh.” 

(meanwhile) 

Walburga and Orion sat in uncomfortable silence. Neither paid much attention to Kreacher who had just put dinner on the table. Walburga was on her second glass of wine while Orion finished off a bottle of whiskey. The smell of scorched fabric where Walburga blasted Regulus off of the family tapestry filled the dining room. 

“Do we tell the dark lord?” 

Walburga questioned. Orion looked up. 

“Do you want Regulus dead? Whether he is our son or not, you know that once Voldemort learns of this Regulus will be a dead man.” 

“He betrayed our family. Our good son betrayed our family and no we have no one. What shall you have me do? What do you want me to think?”

Orion sighed. 

“Wife, you are entitled to your own thoughts. You don’t need me to tell you what to think.” 

Walburga sat her wine glass down. 

“We have no heir now and are too old to consider trying for another. If the girl becomes pregnant, our grandchild will be a half-blood. A half-blood in our great family...it will be such a scandal. I expected this out of Sirius but not Regulus.” 

The pain in her voice was clearly present to Orion. He knew that his wife was devastated even though she wouldn’t say it.

“Both of our sons let us down. We don’t have to tell anyone of the child’s heritage. That can be a hidden secret. We’ll keep an eye on Regulus and the girl, when the time comes, we will take what’s ours and make sure the child is raised correctly.” 

The flames from the fireplace reflected in Walburga’s dark eyes as she considered her husband’s devious kidnapping plot. 

“Yes. We will have to get rid of Regulus and the girl. That will be easy enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks after the run-in with Walburga and Orion left Regulus moody and distant. He felt better about his relationship with Sirius being repaired but the cold disdain in his mother and father’s eyes would haunt Regulus forever. Regulus knew that Sirius was right. He should have never planned on his parents reacting differently. Walburga and Orion Black were creatures of habit. It didn’t matter that their “favorite” son had asked them to see reason. Their feelings and views would never change no matter what Regulus nor anyone else had to say.

That doesn’t make it fair. 

Regulus thought miserably. Both Walburga and Orion were really missing out when it came to you. Both could have the “dream daughter-in-law” that would treat them like a gift. They were too cold and too angry. 

Luckily, the two of you were able to purchase the small flat. You kept yourself busy by putting homey touches on everything. Regulus agreed to whatever it was you wanted to do. You knew that most of his agreeable attitude was due to his constant mental anguish that he was being put through. 

You did your best to keep things at home calm and peaceful. As much as you wanted to beg Regulus not to go off when Voldemort called, you couldn’t. The moment that his arms would start burning and tingling, you were a nervous wreck until Regulus walked back through the door in one piece. 

“I’m going to get some new sheets today? Any preference?”

You asked one morning over tea. Regulus shook his head as he focused on the book that was propped on the table. You put your handbag down and quickly straddled his lap. Regulus didn’t hesitate to pull you into a kiss. His lips were soft against yours as Regulus tried to stop any chance of your body pulling away from his. You always knew how to make him feel better. 

“I knew that would make you smile.”

You said, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“Yeah, you're right.” 

Regulus pulled you back against him when you tried to stand. 

“Stay home and make love to me. Forget the sheets. We have enough.” 

He requested before starting for the buttons on your dress. You put your hands over his to stop his action. 

“I have to get stuff for dinner tonight. I told Lily that I would make a pie.” 

Regulus sighed. 

“Damn. I like sex but I like your pies too. Fine, you can play with me later. I need to go see my brother anyway.” 

You patted Regulus’ cheek before picking your handbag back up. 

“I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Regulus replied with a small smile as you stepped out and closed the door. 

Your morning was rather uneventful as you shopped through a few small shops. After making a few purchases for your pie, you decided to go back home and take Regulus up on his offer of a “roll in the sack.” 

Standing outside, you began to dig through your handbag for your key when the world faded to black…

When your eyes fluttered open, sometime later, you had no idea where you were. You lay on the floor of a cold dark and dreary home. A sharp pain in the back of your head was beginning to throb as you tried to move. You lowered your hand to your dress to try to find your wand. 

“Looking for something?”

You quickly sat up to see Bellatrix Lestrange sitting a few feet away. She was looking at you with a sickening smile. 

“Where am I?”

You asked. Bellatrix grinned as Walburga walked in. Your heart immediately began to pound knowing that you were in a lot of trouble. It wouldn’t matter how loud that you screamed for Regulus. He wouldn't be able to help you.

“Finally awake are you?”

Walburga asked, taking a seat beside her niece. You looked between the two women carefully. Instead of losing your nerve, you needed to think of a way to get out of this home FAST.

“Where am I?”

You asked. Walburga put down her teacup. 

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that you seem to think that you are good enough for my son.” 

“You're a filthy mudblood.” 

Bellatrix added. You had to bite back an insult of your own. 

“Regulus loves me. That should be enough for you.”

Walburga raised an eyebrow before getting up and slapping you across the face. 

“Regulus is a fool...just like his brother. Do you have him under an imperius curse? That would be the only thing that would make sense. Regulus knows how dirty and unclean mudbloods are. He was raised in a better manner.” 

You tried to ignore the stinging sensations going through your cheek.

“Regulus developed a brain. It looks like something that you don’t have.” 

You hissed. Walburga growled before smacking you again. 

“You will not talk to me like that, heathen! You’re a whore. Did you really think that you, as filth, would be able to marry a member of the Black family? Our family has been around for centuries and we would NEVER let mudbloods in. Regulus is going to marry a proper woman. I will make it my own duty to make sure that you see him fall in love with a better woman than you and suffer the whole time.” 

You swallowed the blood that has begun to fill your mouth from your busted lip. 

“You don’t know your son well. Regulus would never do that.” 

Bellatrix got up and gently patted her aunt before turning back to you. She kicked you so hard that you fell backward. Bellatrix quickly sat down on your stomach before leaning down. 

“Silly little girl. Do you think that you are pretty enough to keep him pleased? I don’t think so. You're so plain. My aunty is right. You’re a whore and it's about time that you remember it.” 

Bellatrix gave you a sadistic smile before taking a pocket knife out of her pocket. You immediately tried to kick her off. Bellatrix, however, was stronger. She punched you hard. When you were moaning, she leaned down pressing her lips to your ear. 

“You are pretty. A pretty little girl with a pretty little face...that I am going to destroy. Go ahead, cry for him. Cry for Reggie to save you from naughty Bellatrix.” 

When you didn’t cry she pulled some of your red hair hard enough to yank some stands out. 

“Regulus!”

You screamed his name in some feeble hope that he would realize that you were in trouble and come for you. 

“That’s better.” 

Bellatrix said before taking the knife and digging out the word “whore” on your arm. You screamed with each cut of the knife. 

“I’m branding you a whore because that's what you are. You can think of me forever.” 

“My turn, Bella. That will do.”

Bellatrix got up and admired her bloody work of art on your arm. She loved the expression of pride on Walburga’s face. 

“Wonderful job, darling.” 

She turned her cold expression back to you. 

“Did she cause you pain?”

You nodded, looking down at the blood oozing out of the word that had been carved into your arm. 

“She isn’t going to hurt you near as bad as I am going to. Crucio!”

As soon as the word left Walburga’s mouth, you were screaming on the floor. You couldn’t handle the level of pain that was going through you as you screamed. 

What the three of you didn’t see was Kreacher standing in the doorway seeing the whole thing. He winced as you continued to scream for Regulus. The elf had to do something! 

(Meanwhile) 

“Where is she?”

Regulus muttered as he looked out James and Lily’s front room window. You were late for dinner and everyone was beginning to get jumpy. Sirius sat down and took a sip of the drink Remus had brought him. 

“She probably got distracted by home goods. I think you are worrying over nothing.” 

The moment that those words left his mouth, Kreacher popped into the room. Sirius immediately looked disgusted by seeing the old house-elf. 

“Kreacher has no time for you, blood traitor”

The elf said as Regulus turned to him. 

“Kreacher, what are you doing here?”

The elf’s gaze softened as he looked upon his favorite person. 

“Master Regulus must come quickly! My mistress and mistress Bellatrix has your Y/n. They are doing terrible things to her. Master must come save her.”


	6. Chapter 6

_If they hurt her...I’ll kill them all...I don’t care about anything...fuck the fortune..the dark lord...and whoever else gets in my way..._

The moment that Regulus kicked the door open to his childhood home dressed in his death eater robes both Bellatrix and Walburga stepped away from your tortured body. Walburga’s dark eyes were on her youngest son’s enraged face. It had been a long time since she had seen Regulus this mad. The last time that she could have put this particular expression with an event was when Sirius left. 

“Regulus, we are doing what’s best for you.” 

Walburga said, calmly. She saw no wrong in what she had done. In Walburga’s mind, she was saving her son from a life of ridicule and, of course, saving the Black family's reputation. You were, after all a mudblood, and had no business falling in love with her son!

Regulus didn’t give his mother the slightest bit of attention as he walked past his mother before turning to his cousin who had her annoyingly superior expression on her face. Bella gave him a cold smile. She wasn’t scared of Regulus in the slightest. To Bella, he was still the little boy that clung to his older brother.

“Little baby Regulus…” 

He had his wand in her face before Bellatrix could get another word out. Regulus didn’t seem like a “little baby” anymore. Bellatrix clenched her mouth closed as her younger cousin suddenly towered over her.

“Give me one reason, Bella. I normally wouldn’t hit a woman but I am so close to punching you through that wall. Get your filthy hands off of my girl.” 

Bella blinked a few times over dramatically before backing away at Walburga’s silent insistence. Walburga didn’t want to see her niece killed. Regulus, meanwhile, quickly knelt down to the floor and gently lifted you into his arms. 

“Reggie…”

You whimpered his name. Regulus leaned down to nuzzle his face against yours. 

“It’s alright, love. I won’t let anything else happen to you.” 

Regulus tucked your head against his shoulder before standing back up. Tightening his hold on you, Regulus moved to walk past his mother and sister. He wanted to hex them. Regulus wanted to cause them as much pain as you felt but that would have to come at another time. He had to make sure that you were safe first. 

“Regulus, if you leave with this girl then you are out of the family...forever.”

Walburga’s cold voice stated. Regulus turned and looked at his mother. She stood glaring at him like a frozen statue filled with wrath. Deep down, Walburga knew that her son would pick her. She raised Regulus right. Her son wouldn’t let her down.

“Fuck the family, mother.”

Regulus replied, bitterly. Walburga stomped her foot. 

“Regulus Arcturus Black, don’t you dare tarnish our noble families name over some mudblood girl.” 

Regulus laughed bitterly. 

“Here’s my warning. Both of you had better stay away from us. If anyone from this family comes near Y/n, I won’t hesitate to kill whoever it is. I’ll do it with a smile on my face.” 

Regulus didn’t give Walburga or Bellatrix a chance to respond before apparating from the room. 

(Meanwhile) 

Lily paced the living room nervously as she wringing her hands together. Sirius stood in the doorway with a cigarette in one hand. 

“I should have ever let him go alone.”

Sirius muttered. Lily looked up wanting to agree but she couldn’t talk. James glanced up from the drink that he had been working. 

“Pads, calm down mate, this is Regulus we are talking about. If someone can fight dark magic then it will be him.” 

Before Sirius could respond Regulus appeared with you in his arms. Lily threw down the drink that James had just put into her hands. 

“Regulus, what happened?”

Lily nearly screamed as Regulus walked past her without a word into the bedroom that the two of you had shared. 

“Regulus!”

Lily snapped again as Regulus turned to her.

“Stop shrieking at me and get me some water to clean her up with.” 

Lily motioned to James who had taken off into the kitchen. 

“Mum did this, didn’t she?”

Sirius asked stepped into the room as Regulus knelt down beside you and gently ran his hands over your body looking for any signs of broken bones. You yanked your arm from Regulus’ grasp as he pressed on the place where Bellatrix used her knife on you. 

“It hurts.”

You whimpered as Regulus gently rolled your sleeves up. Regulus automatically frowned seeing the word “whore” carved into your skin. It took all that he had not to go back to Grimmauld Place and start torturing someone into oblivion. Opening and closing his hands a few times, Regulus had to get a grip on his temper. You were injured and needed him. He needed to stop lusting for revenge...he would get that soon enough. 

Would he kill his mother? She was an old woman...and a senile old woman at that but she had harmed you. Walburga had hurt the one person that Regulus loved more than anyone else in the world. Killing Walburga would be a sure way to be sent to Azkaban…

_You’ve killed and tortured people before what would more really matter?_

Regulus had to shove the bitter thoughts from his mind. It had been a long time since that cold voice in his head had spoken. Tonight, Regulus wouldn’t mind being a death eater again.

“Don’t think that way.”

Regulus was pulled from his thoughts by your soft voice. He looked down at you with a frown before gently stroking your cheek. 

“What are you talking about?”

He asked, softly. Through the pain, you tried to smile.

“What’s going on in your mind. I can see it in your eyes.”

Sirius, meanwhile, lightly elbowed Lily in the side to motion her out of the room. It didn’t take Sirius being Regulus’ older brother to know that this was a personal moment. 

Regulus waited until the others were out of the room to speak. He slowly laid down beside you on the bed. Taking his wand out, he muttered a healing spell before pulling you against him. Regulus was relieved when your tense form started to ease. 

“How did she find you?”

Regulus asked. He stroked his fingers through your hair hoping to provide more comfort. Your eyes fluttered open again. Looking thoughtful, you tried to remember just what happened that day. 

“I’m not sure… I can’t remember. All I remember was waking up on the floor and being in a lot of pain.” 

Regulus groaned. You knew that he was close to losing his temper. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you again.” 

“Reggie, you can’t stop everything.” 

Regulus sat up enough to look down at you. The cold expression on his face didn’t soften. Regulus reminded you of the icy boy that you had fallen in love with. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you again. Now, drink this potion. It will put you to sleep for the night. When you wake up, you’ll feel much better.”

You took the potion that Regulus was offering you but stopped before drinking. 

“Will you stay with me?”

Regulus nodded and lay back down against the pillow. 

“I’m not going anywhere, love.”

You gave him a shy smile before drinking the potion and settling against his chest. 

Regulus waited until you were out of the room before he slid out of the bed. He knew that he had some time to follow through with his “plans.” 

“I’ll be back soon, love. Everything will be just fine in the morning.” 

Regulus petted your face once more before leaving the room. 

Sirius and Lily were on their feet when he stepped into the living room. Regulus muttered “damn it” under his breath. The last thing that he really wanted to deal with was his brother and friends (a curious term to use for James and Lily Potter). 

“How is she?”

Lily asked.

“She’s sleeping. Y/n will be fine when she wakes up.” 

Before Regulus could react, Lily had him in an awkward hug. 

“Thank you for saving her! If something happened to Y/n...I”

James smirked at how Regulus was standing stiff. The poor boy looked beyond uncomfortable as he finally raised a hand to pat Lily’s back awkwardly. 

“Uh, you’re welcome.”

James stepped forward and gently tugged Lily away. 

“Love, let the man breathe.” 

Lily muttered a quiet apology before going to sit down on the couch. Sirius, meanwhile, could see that Regulus wasn’t feeling very “happy” at the moment. He could see the rage building in his brother’s eyes. Sirius was used to Regulus not letting much emotion show. Hell, Sirius had called Regulus a zombie multiple times. Tonight, however, Regulus showed nothing but rage. If Sirius needed any proof that Regulus loved you...he had it tonight. 

“Regulus, where are you going?”

Sirius asked, his voice slightly shaking. Regulus snapped his fingers leaving himself dressed in his full death eater uniform. 

“Out.”

Regulus replied, simply. Sirius ran after his brother and stopped on the front step. 

“Regulus, whatever you are going to do...Y/n wouldn’t want it this way.” 

Regulus turned, lowering his mask.

“What my darling doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Time for me to have a good time."

Regulus put on the death eater mask before apparating away leaving Sirius looking forlornly after him. What was his brother doing?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning both Lily and Sirius had peeked into your bedroom to make sure that you were okay. Sirius didn’t have to look at Lily’s face to know that she was worried. She quietly stepped into the bedroom and put a hand to your face. Whatever trace of a fever that you had the night before had vanished along with the bruises on your face. Lily mentally thanked Regulus for whatever it was he had done to repair you. 

“We should let her rest...at least until my brother gets home.” 

Sirius whispered. Lily nodded and followed Sirius down into the kitchen where James sat with his morning cup of tea. 

“I checked on Y/n when I got up. She was still sleeping like a baby.”

“She still is.”

Lily agreed. Sirius, meanwhile, had gone to the kitchen window to look out. James turned his attention back to his best friend. 

“What do you think Regulus did?”

Sirius shrugged. He didn’t want to think about it. Sirius knew that Regulus was mad but it would have done him no use to try to talk Regulus down. He was still trying to figure out where this temper that Regulus had seemed to have acquired came from. A temper was that Sirius had. Regulus was the one that would calmly come to a solution to a problem. 

_I suppose that's what girls do to us._

Sirius thought before turning to face James and Lily. 

“I haven’t the foggiest but I do have a feeling that it wasn’t pretty.”

As if on cue the front door opened and closed. Regulus stepped inside looking more like his normal self. What didn’t look normal was his blood-soaked hands. He casually walked past his stunned brother and friends who were staring at his hands with wide eyes. 

“Oh, merlin, Reg, did you kill our mother?”

Regulus casually washed his hands as if he had simply gotten something sticky on them before looking up. 

“No.”

He replied, innocently. Sirius and James exchanged uncomfortable glances before Sirius stepped forward. 

“You coming home all bloody isn’t normal.” 

Regulus looked up. 

“Oh, this? It's just Bella’s stupid husband’s blood. He got in my way and a giant can of cream corn may have just hit him on the head as many times as it took. Bella got a fun taste of what the cruciatus curse tastes like. I bet she doesn’t think that I am weak now.” 

“And mum?”

Sirius asked. Regulus smirked. 

“She’s scared of me now and I don’t think that she will be bothering Y/n anymore. I don’t think I will be going back to the death eaters anymore. Y/n will be happy about that.” 

Sirius wasn’t sure if it was Regulus’ nonchalant tone on the matter or the knowledge that his younger brother just tortured the people that had wronged you but he was uncomfortable and worried. The look in Regulus’ eyes the night before was something that Sirius never wanted to see again. That was the death eater that Sirius never wanted his little brother to be coming out. 

“You did kind of dress up like one last night and did what death eaters do...are we gonna tell her about that?”

Sirius commented, earning a glare from Regulus

“You may need to go into hiding.” 

James commented. That was the only outcome that James could see of this whole situation. While James was impressed with Regulus being the “protective boyfriend” and doing what James wanted to do...he knew that things were about to become a hell of a lot worse. 

Regulus quickly dried his hands off. 

“I don’t agree with you on much James but laying low may not be a bad idea. You know they will be looking for me?” 

“Who will be looking for you and why?” 

Your voice cut off any remaining conversation that would have happened. James and Sirius’ faces both turned pale as Lily turned to face you. You stood looking between Regulus and the rest of your family. 

It wasn’t until James moved did you see just what Regulus was wearing.

“What did you do?” 

James moved over to Lily and was muttering, 

_“Oh hell, this is about to get bad.”_

Regulus looked at you with those innocent “please love me” eyes that usually got him whatever he wanted from you. He knew that it probably wasn’t going to work this time, however. Had Regulus done something small, he would have been okay. This...he wasn’t so sure. 

“I went to see my mother and cousin about what they did to you.” 

Regulus replied. Looking at Regulus, he reminded you of the boy that you met. He looked just like that lost, angry boy who didn’t care how he did people on the outside but on the inside loathed himself for the choices that he was making. 

“Did you kill them?”

You asked. Part of you didn’t want to know what Regulus had done. The other part was curious. 

“No, a few people were hurt but they deserved it.” 

You sighed. 

“Regulus, you are going to get thrown into prison. They aren’t worth that.” 

Regulus frowned. He didn’t care if he just personally attacked his family. They weren’t taking away the one person that he cared about most in the world. He knew that his mother was probably sitting at home either sobbing from a broken heart or was blasting his name off of the family tapestry...for once he didn’t care. Regulus didn’t give a damn if he was no longer considered a member of the Black family. 

You had helped him see that there were actually good things in the world. There were things outside of his family that could make him happy. He wasn’t born an emotionless robot with no concept of being able to feel joy. You fixed him and the world would burn before you were taken from him. Regulus was not ready to give up the one saving grace that considered the “sunny” spot in his dark life.

“They could have killed you. I don’t care what you say, Y/n. They were worth everything and deserved what they got.” 

You didn’t feel like arguing with him at this point. Regulus clearly wasn’t seeing things your way. Turning, you left the room. 

You had been in the bedroom for a few seconds when the door opened and closed. Without turning you, knew that Regulus was standing there. When you turned he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You don’t understand, Regulus.” 

“I’m not sure what I don’t understand. My family nearly killed you and that couldn’t go unpunished.” 

You considered your words carefully before speaking again. 

“Reg, it isn’t your job or place to dish out people’s punishments. Karma is a bitch.” 

Regulus looked up at that. 

“You can feel the way that you want, sweetheart but I did the right thing. I am not about to sit back and lose you to those people. With this happening...you know that I won’t be able to go back to anything related to the death eaters. I figured that you would be thrilled.” 

The realization that Regulus had thrown away everything for you really sunk in at that. There wasn’t going to be anymore watching him go off for some mission that he may not come back from. 

“I was afraid that you were going to go off somewhere and never come back.” 

Regulus waited a couple of seconds before quickly crossing the room and pulled you into his arms. You pressed your face against his shoulder. At the moment, you didn’t want him to pull away.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

Regulus said, his voice had softened. Before his voice had that hard “Black family” tone now it was just Regulus. 

“I don’t want you doing any more fighting...at least not like what just happened. Please, promise me? I don’t want to lose…”

“I promise.”

Regulus answered immediately. He was still deciding if “this” promise would mean anything. Part of Regulus was still wanting to bring hell down upon his family and the death eaters involved. He would appease you for the time being by behaving like a “good boy.” Regulus would work for the order but keep a watchful eye on his family. If Bellatrix or anyone else that he felt like “taking out” appeared out of the way then Regulus would do as he pleased. 

He made a promise that he wouldn’t hurt his mother. What kind of person would kill their mother? Even if their mother was a cold, heartless, vile, bitch of a woman...no one should kill their mother. If Sirius running away and acting as he didn’t kill Walburga knowing that Regulus had abandoned her would put the woman in an early grave. Regulus didn’t feel so bad about that. 

“Do you promise me, Regulus or are you just trying to appease me with pretty words?”

Your voice pulled Regulus from his thoughts. He pulled away enough to sit down on the bed and pull you on his lap. His eyes were dark when they rolled up to meet yours. Something told you that he was just talking to make you happy but you weren't sure. 

“Y/n…”

“Regulus.”

His mouth was on yours before you could get another question out. Regulus was the first to pull away. 

“Everything is going to be just fine.” 

Regulus wasn’t a fool. He could see the annoyance in your eyes. If there was one thing that went under your skin more than anything it was how Regulus would put abrupt ends to conversations that he didn’t want to go any further. This was apparently one of those times. 

“Y/n, darling, please. My family almost killed you...was it so wrong for wanting to protect you? Maybe I shouldn’t have gone on a murderous rampage but...it's the only way to deal with those people.I guess you know now that I won’t be going back to join them.”

Regulus was relieved when your eyes rolled up to his. 

“I think James has a good point, we may need to lay low for a bit.” 

Regulus sighed. 

“Yeah, lay very low. How are you feeling?”

You reached down to the hem over your oversized sweater and pulled it over your head. Regulus blinked a few times.

“Well enough for this.”

You replied. Regulus shook his head. You wanted nothing more than to have a few moments to escape the mental anguish that was stewing in the back of your mind. Admitting that you woke up nearly screaming from a nightmare of Bellatrix wasn’t something that you were ready to talk about At the moment, you wanted Regulus to make the bad thoughts go away. 

“You need to rest.” 

Wiggling your butt against his lap, you smiled when Regulus groaned. 

“I know what I want. Make me feel better, Reggie.” 

Regulus looked conflicted for a moment before laying you backward for a long kiss. The moment that his lips touched yours there was instant electricity. It was the same electricity the night that he kissed you the first time. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of that soft kiss that left Regulus staring at you with wide eyes and only able to say “whoa.”

“Touch me...do something.”

You whined against Regulus’ lips. He chuckled as his voice dropped. 

“What would you want me to do?”

You groaned, clearly frustrated. 

“I don’t care! You pick...do something.”

“Okay.” 

Regulus replied before cupping your now bare breasts. His thumbs rubbed over your nipples before moving up enough to tease them to attention. Regulus used his knee to spread your legs apart. 

“Something like that?”

He questioned before titled your head to the side. Snuggling his face into the crook of your neck, Regulus breathed you in. The realization that he could have lost you returned like a brick to the stomach. Never again...he would never again let you be in the line of fire. 

“Reggie, you stopped.”

You said. Regulus’ mouth immediately locked onto your neck to suck gently. He wanted to wait until a love bite was about to form before stopping. 

_I don’t need to think about today...she needs me._

Regulus thought as your hand slid up his back to lock into his hair. You enjoyed stroking each silky strand until your fingers were tangled. Regulus groaned. Messing with his hair was a quick way to turn Regulus into a horny needy mess

“Stand up and get out of those trousers...please.”

You ordered making Regulus laugh. He always found your “bossy” attitude adorable and often did as you asked to keep things going. Whenever you added a cute little “please” it became even more adorable. It reminded him of how in the beginning you would ask him to “please make love to you.” 

When the two of you became a couple, Regulus didn’t hear you say a curse word for the first four months. It wasn’t until you banged your toe into a table in the middle of the night did Regulus hear you say “fuck” for the first time. He assumed that your pretty mouth didn’t know how to produce those words. 

Doing as he was told, Regulus quickly undressed the rest of the way as you sunk to your knees. 

“Love…”

He started to say but stopped the moment your mouth was wrapped around him. Regulus’ eyes were wide as your mouth went to work. Damn, you had gotten so good at this! It was no wonder that when you offered him the chance of a blow job anytime he wanted, Regulus would pull you away from the others when the mood struck him.

Regulus couldn’t help but stare at your pretty little mouth as you teased the tip of his length only to take him to the back of your throat. 

“God damn, sweetheart.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist holding Regulus still. Focusing on pleasuring him kept any bad thought from your mind. 

Regulus meanwhile, was trying to think of anything to stop himself from coming. Clenching his eyes closed, Regulus started thinking of the steps to make a forgetfulness potion. Thinking of a potion while you were sucking anything that he offered to give was enough to stay hard. If Regulus thought about his mother, his erection would be gone and you would be questioning yourself…he didn’t want that. 

“Sweetheart...I need to be inside of you...I’m getting close. Do you want it hard and fast or do you want it slow and gentle?" 

Regulus questioned. Your eyes rolled to his as he reached down to lift you back on to the bed. 

"Fuck slow and gentle. Fuck me as hard as you can.”

You grinned at the expression on Regulus’ face. He gave you a pleased smile before laying down on his side.

“You are going to be the death of me. Come here. I want to hold you while we do this.”

You couldn't object to that. Placing your back against his chest, you snuggled your face into the inside of Regulus’ arm as he lifted your leg enough to push in. You groaned as he started a slow sensual pace at first. 

“I said fast.”

You said between moans. Regulus kept his hand locked around your thigh before instantly slamming into you. 

“Hold onto my arm.”

Regulus ordered as he cuddled his face into the back of your head. 

“Not gonna last long like this.” 

You managed to get out. Between the unusual angle and the rapid movement of his hips, Regulus was making sure to make this a great fuck. 

“Me either.” 

You turned your head enough to give Regulus access to your lips. If you wanted to finish him off this was a great way. Regulus always had a weakness for kissing when making love. You could tease his mouth with your tongue and he would go to pieces. Maybe that was why you had Regulus coming in his pants the first night that the two of you snogged for the first time. 

I still have that power.

You thought with a smile as Regulus’ finger pushed down on your clit. He laughed against your mouth as you cried out. 

“There we go, sweetheart. Now, I want you to come so I can fill you up. If we can’t walk straight tomorrow...oh well.” 

Your eyes were shut as your brain hyper-focused on each movement of his hand. Finally, after a few more caresses you were falling apart in Regulus’ arm. You quickly put your mouth to his to push him over the edge. 

_If only this could last forever…._

(2 am) 

_“You are pretty. A pretty little girl with a pretty little face...that I am going to destroy. Go ahead, cry for him. Cry for Reggie to save you from naughty Bellatrix.”  
When you didn’t cry she pulled some of your red hair hard enough to yank some stands out._

_“Regulus!”_

_You screamed his name in some feeble hope that he would realize that you were in trouble and come for you. Bella giggled, truly amused with the situation at hand._

_“Too bad my stupid cousin is dead now and soon you’ll join him. Did you really think that he was going to hurt me? You both are pathetic and weak...now it's time for you to die and join your weakling of a lover…”_


End file.
